


Tango

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dancers are in a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

They moved across the floor, a battle between man and woman played out in the intricacies of the tango. The push and pull of lovers, their passion on display for all to see in the twist of legs and arms, the looks of want on their faces. Nadia watched them avidly.

She wanted to join them. It’d been far too long since she lost herself on a dance floor, especially in the rhythm of the tango.

“They remind me of us.” She kept her eyes on the dancers, fingers tapping out the beat.

“I fail to see how.” Jack said quietly from his place beside her at the balcony railing.

Nadia turned to face him, her dress swirling around her legs, as the beat of the music seeped into her body. Jack watched her, face blank but Nadia had gotten to know Jack’s masks better.

“The dancers are in a battle. They want each other but resist their attraction. They are fighting both their own desires and the attraction between them. Maybe he thinks he wouldn’t be good enough for her, or maybe she believes their history is far too complicated to overcome.”

Nadia moved, a step, a turn, the movement echoing the lovers below on the dance floor. Jack stilled, retreating further behind a mask of stoicism, but Nadia knew she had his full attention.

Their bodies almost brushing, Nadia looked at him. “Sometimes what they feel between each other can’t be denied, and is worth taking that next step.” Her hand brushed against Jack’s, Jack’s fingers twitching sightly.

Nadia held her breath as the music reached crescendo and the lovers came to a halt, locked in each other’s arms. Jack’s fingers curled around hers in a brief clasp and Nadia exhaled.


End file.
